This invention relates generally to radio frequency circuits and more particularly to radio frequency distributed circuits.
As is known in the art, radio frequency amplifiers configured as distributed amplifiers having a plurality of successively interconnected field effect transistors have been suggested to provide amplification of radio frequency signals.
Electronic Surveillance Measure Systems (ESM) are generally broadband systems, which must operate over various r.f. frequency bands to detect the presence of emitters. In such systems, it would be desirable to provide circuits which can split an incoming signal into two output signal portions, while providing gain over a broad range of operating frequencies.